private_practicefandomcom-20200213-history
Seattle Grace Hospital
Staff Current * Larry Jennings (Board of Directors) * Richard Webber, MD, FACS (Chief of Surgery, Attending General Surgeon) * Miranda Bailey, MD (Attending General Surgeon) * Owen Hunt, MD, FACS (Head of Trauma Surgery, Attending Trauma Surgeon) * Derek Shepherd, MD, FACS (Head of Neurosurgery, Attending Neurosurgeon) * Jim Nelson, MD, FACS (Attending Neurosurgeon) * Arizona Robbins, MD, FACS (Head of Pediatric Surgery, Attending Pediatric Surgeon) * Mark Sloan, MD, FACS (Head of Plastic Surgery, Attending Plastic Surgeon, Attending Otolaryngologist) * Rebecca Swender, MD, FACS (Attending Surgical Oncologist) * Harry Victor, MD (Attending Urologist) * T. Thomas, MD, FACS (Head of OB/GYN, Attending OB/GYN) * Katharine Wyatt, MD (Attending Psychiatrist) * Meredith Grey, MD (Third-Year General Surgery Resident) * Cristina Yang, MD, PhD (Third-Year General Surgery Resident) * Alex Karev, MD (Third-Year General Surgery Resident) * Isobel Stevens, MD (Third-Year General Surgery Resident) * Callie Torres, MD (Final-Year Orthopedic Surgery Resident) * Steve Mostow, MD (Second-Year General Surgery Resident) * Megan Nowland, MD (Second-Year General Surgery Resident) * Alexandra "Lexie" Grey, MD (Second-Year General Surgery Resident) * Jeremy Bennett, MD (Emergency M)edicine Resident) * Raj Sen, MD (Psychiatry Resident) * Kevin Fisher, MD (Psychiatry Resident) * Neil Lefkoff, MD (General Surgery Resident) * Paul Kerr, MD (OB/GYN Resident) * Nicole Baylow, MD (Third-Year General Surgery Resident)* * Bokhee, RN (Surgical Nurse) * Tyler Christian, RN (Nurse) * Debbie (Nurse) * Rose, RN (Surgical Nurse) * Melanie (Nurse) * Zibby (Nurse) * Vivian (Nurse) * Ginger (Nurse) * Gloria (Nurse) * Kate (Nurse) * Linda, RN (Surgical Nurse) * Maria (Nurse) * Wayne Sheehan (Human Resources Representative) * Patricia (Administrative Assistant) * Barclay Faust (Associate Director of the Residency Program) Former * Preston Burke, MD, FACS (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon) resigned * Erica Hahn, MD, FACS (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon) resigned * Addison Forbes Montgomery, MD, FACS, FACOG (Head of OB/GYN, Head of Neonatal Surgery, Attending OB/GYN, Attending Neonatal Surgeon) resigned * Sadie Harris, MD (Surgical Intern) resigned '' * Margaret Campbell, MD, FACS ''(Attending General Surgeon) resigned * Elizabeth Fallon, RN (Surgical Nurse) resigned * Olivia Harper, RN (Nurse) terminated * George O'Malley, MD (Second-Year General Surgery Resident) deceased * Jordan Kenley, MD, FACS (Head of Pediatric Surgery, Attending Pediatric Surgeon) deceased * Martin Vance, MD, (Chief of Surgery) Alumni * Richard Webber, MD, FACS: completed his General Surgery Residency at Seattle Grace * Ellis Grey, MD: completed her General Surgery Residency at Seattle Grace * Preston Burke, MD, FACS: completed his Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellowship at Seattle Grace * Arizona Robbins, MD, FACS: completed her Pediatric Surgery Fellowship at Seattle Grace Rooms * Operating Rooms (ORs) and Galleries * Lobbies * Patient Rooms * Intensive Care Unit (ICU) ** Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) ** Pediatric Intensive Care Unit (PICU) ** Coronary Care Unit (CCU) * Attending's Lounge * Doctor's Lounge * Resident's Lounge * Intern's Locker Room * On-Call Rooms * Emergency Room * Conference Rooms * The Chief's Office * Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic * Morgue * Chapel * The Cafeteria * The Lecture Room * The Tunnels * Elevators Nearby Hospital / Medical Centers * Mercy West Medical Center * Seattle Presbyterian Hospital Trivia * Seattle Grace Hospital is based on Harborview Medical Center in Seattle, WA. * On hospital lab coats, on the right breast-area it is embroidered with SGH. On the left breast-area it is embroidered with the doctors name followed by their title(s). ''(ex. Derek Shepherd, MD, FACS) ''Interns do not get personalized lab coats. * When Addison was working there the hospital was the foremost Neonatal center west of Manhattan. * The address of the hospital is 514 Barrington Avenue, Seattle, WA 98103. * The phone number is 206-555-6000.